


Best Laid Plans

by maximumfudanshi



Category: BORN (band), Jrock, MEJIBRAY
Genre: Exhibitionism, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumfudanshi/pseuds/maximumfudanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuku has sensitive nipples. Ryoga has what he claims is a 'spicy, romantic plan'. But he miscalculates, and things don't go quite the way he intends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> written for the nipple play square on my seasons of kink bingo! the first square finished, though others are in progress.

Ryoga leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom and watched as his boyfriend tugged his shirt off over his head and shook his hair back into place. It was getting longer, trailing over his shoulders in elegant black waves. It was a good look on Tsuzuku, just a touch of femininity- but dark and rough, not overly delicate. 

Maybe he was biased, too in love to be objective, but to him, Tsuzuku looked perfect like this. Even the smudged eyeliner still clinging from the night before was flattering on him. He was the ideal of punkish beauty when he was wearing nothing but dangerously low-rise black jeans, tattoos all on display, flat stomach leading the eye down to the little shadows where his jeans stretched across his hipbones. Ryoga always thought of it as the ‘fuck me up against the brick wall behind the venue’ look. 

It was tempting to grab him by that beautiful long hair and bend him over the counter right then, but Tsuzuku was already busy with something else that he was quite interested in, so he waited and watched. Tsuzuku was removing the barbells that he had been wearing in his nipple piercings lately, those frustratingly small things that were hardly any fun to play with. 

Ryoga had casually mentioned his preference for rings over barbells while they had been aimlessly browsing a jewelry shop together earlier in the day, and Tsuzuku had turned to look at him smugly, teasingly. He knew exactly what lay behind Ryoga’s offhand comment and he wasn’t going to let it go easily. 

So of course, Tsuzuku had bought a new set of captive bead rings, a gauge thicker than the old ones and a bit larger in circumference. Ryoga had insisted on paying, knowing the he was going to get at least as much enjoyment from them as Tsuzuku would. They would be easy to pull between his teeth, to make Tsuzuku moan and squirm. And, excitingly, he thought they were big enough to be easily visible through his shirt. He always loved catching a glimpse of Tsuzuku’s piercings though a tight shirt, knowing that his sensitive nipples were right there, ready to be teased even through his clothes.

Sometimes it was too hard to resist and he’d push Tsuzuku into a quiet corner of the venue or the deserted aisle of a convenience store and run a hand over his chest, thumb moving in little circles over his nipple until he felt it harden. Then he would pinch it harshly and Tsuzuku would gasp, leaning close to him to hide what they were doing.

Yes, he was looking forward to the new jewelry. Looking forward to it to the point that watching Tsuzuku put it in was actually beginning to arouse him. He shifted a little, the effort of keeping his hands to himself frustrating. He took in every detail that he could; the veins standing out on Tsuzuku’s abdomen and arms, the soft shine of his unbleached hair, the way he bit his lip as he lined up the jewelry carefully. His nipple was stiffening from the attention as he began to insert the first ring. The increase in gauge mean he had to push in slowly, carefully, the tiniest increase in size enough to give a tight, stretching tension to the skin. When it was in and Tsuzuku had snapped the ball closure in place, Ryoga was pleased to see that the ring hung heavily, swinging slightly. Tsuzuku would be hyper-aware of the new jewelry for at least a few days.

By the time he had both rings in, his nipples were slightly swollen, reddened by the handling and the irritation of going up a size. Ryoga watched as he looked at himself in the mirror and turned them until the closures were symmetrical. When he was satisfied, he turned around to proudly present himself for approval and Ryoga could see clearly that he was suffering for the same growing arousal, eyes dilated and dark.

“Looks good,” Ryoga said, breaking his watchful silence. “Didn’t hurt too much without a taper?” 

“No, at this size it’s fine. Just a little sore.” 

“Want me to kiss it better?”

“You are so fucking cheesy,” Tsuzuku scolded. But all the same, he was pushing Ryoga away from the doorway and toward the bedroom, more than willing to take him up on his offer.

\----

After a relaxing evening of Ryoga pressing soothing open-mouthed kissed to his tender chest, Tsuzuku spent the next few days suffering. He did enjoy the suffering immensely, but it was suffering all the same. He was constantly aware of the heavier jewelry, and consequently constantly slightly turned on.   
It was a little distracting. If he didn’t get used to it soon, didn’t get a little desensitized, he might start to regret this. He was pretty certain Ryoga had seen this problem coming and was getting off on it. Bastard. He’d been finding every possible opportunity to play with Tsuzuku as well, getting him all worked up in the hallway at the studio when he dropped by, hands wandering over Tsuzuku’s chest as they kissed- and then leaving him to either suffer at half-mast during rehearsal or deal with it himself.  
Existing in a constant state of vaguely horny, he’d found himself jerking it in the bathroom at the studio significantly more often than usual, especially on those days when Ryoga came by to ‘eat lunch with him’. Fortunately, unfortunately, Ryoga wasn’t coming today. Tsuzuku already had it bad enough without that; Ryoga had tormented him for an hour last night, tugging his piercings between his teeth, alternating between pinching his nipples painfully and licking them gently. The exceptionally rough treatment had left his chest more sensitive than usual, and that, combined with the memory of the act, was leaving him unfocused and frustrated. He could feel it every time the fabric of his shirt brushed against him. He was debating rather or not he could get away with pretending to be too hot and rehearsing shirtless when his phone buzzed.

“You never called,” Ryoga whined as soon as he picked up, before he even had a chance to say hello.

“Was I supposed to?” Tsuzuku didn’t remember making any such promise.

“Yes, but I guess you clearly didn’t know that yet. I snuck a gift into your bag. I planned this whole big thing with a surprise gift, very spicy and romantic, and you didn’t even find it,” Ryoga laughed.

“Spicy and romantic? Sounds like some kind of Cosmo love advice disaster.” He was kneeling by his bag by then, looking through the outside pockets. “I’m looking now, so tell me if I’m going to regret pulling this gift out in front of the band?” 

“Uuuh, probably not? How kinky are they?”

“Who knows, really? Mia admitted that he likes watch himself in a mirror while he beats it.” He’d been trying to keep his voice purposefully low, but at the sound of his own name, Mia looked over at him suspiciously. He lowered his voice further and continued, “Oops, I think he heard that. Just how small is this gift?”

“It’s in the left zippery pocket. Don’t tell me you’ve never jerked off in front of a mirror. That’s hardly kinky… If I’d known it would be this hard to find I would have woken you up and given it to you this morning, but you slept through the package delivery and I didn’t want to wake you and then I was going to have to leave before you got up, you know? This seemed like a good idea on paper.”

While he rambled, Tsuzuku finally found a small plastic package and a handwritten note in the specified pocket. ‘Put them on and call me ❤,’ read the note. It was written on the back of an old grocery list, but Tsuzuku carefully folded it back up and returned it to his bag anyway. He turned the package over; a matched set of two small silvery metal somethings with hooks at one end, surprisingly heavy for their size. Out of context, they looked quite mysterious for a moment. But they were definitely piercing weights, though not as fancy as any of the ones he’d seen people wear in their ears.

Ryoga had spent longer than he’d admit to picking them out, though. After carefully hefting a fifty gram tube of toothpaste he had quickly decided that that was far too much weight for the human nipple and hunted for something smaller than the first version google had shown him. He wanted to tug on them, not rip them off, or stretch them out like taffy... Or, more believably, tear the piercing out, like what had happened to Tsuzuku’s earlobe. That had been a bloody mess. No way was he going to risk ruining one of his favorite parts of his boyfriend’s body. So he’d sat in front of his computer, trying to picture how much five grams or twenty was, pulling at his own flesh to try to guess how much weight was needed. It was just awkward, and he was glad no one was there to witness it, since nipple stimulation did nothing for him. Maybe that was why he found Tsuzuku’s responsiveness so fascinating. 

Watching Tsuzuku’s reaction to the new jewelry over the last few days was what had given him the idea in the first place. The jewelry was stimulating him constantly, and Ryoga got a certain exhibitionistic thrill seeing his hard nipples showing through his shirt at the most mundane times and in the most public places. He was so much more sensitive- so easily turned on. And not just his chest, but his whole body was more responsive. All it took was a few minutes of groping and he was more than ready to be fucked. The sex had been great lately, and Ryoga wanted more of that; the sultry, vocal Tsuzuku who whined and begged for someone to hurt his beautiful pierced nipples.

In the end he’d decided too little was better than too much and bought 10 gram weights. They seemed just right for his plans, just enough to keep Tsuzuku on edge while still allowing him to function. Tsuzuku took only a second to reason out where Ryoga intended them to go, the rest of his plan already made clear by the note.

“You kinky bastard,” Tsuzuku lowered his voice and snuck out into the hallway. He didn’t think the rest of the band would want to hear the rest of this conversation.

“I’m no worse than you are. I know you’re going to put them on for me.” 

“You want me to suffer all day and hope no one notices.” He knew exactly what Ryoga was up to, how he got off on that kind of vaguely exhibitionistic play, and the other only confirmed it for him.

“Well, it’s up to you rather or not anyone notices. I don’t mind either way. I just want you so turned on that you’re desperate by the time you come home, and since I can’t be there to tease you myself…”

Tsuzuku was already heading for the relative privacy of the studio’s men’s room. He might try to act scandalized by Ryoga’s ideas, but the two of them were just too compatible, and they both knew he would enjoy what he was about to do. Once the door had closed behind him, he stepped up to the mirror over the sink and set his phone down on the ledge. He turned speakerphone on and hoped that it wouldn’t be loud enough for anyone out in the hallway to hear.

“Did you find some privacy?” Ryoga’s voice certainly sounded loud in the echo-y tile room.

“I’m in front of the mirror in the bathroom.”

“That door doesn’t even lock does it? You’d better hurry if you don’t want to get caught.”

Ryoga was deliberately teasing him with the idea, but it was a very real possibility and it was making the whole affair seem more perverse. He quickly tugged his shirt up and watched himself in the mirror as he hooked the first weight onto his left piercing. 

“Ah!” 

“Hm? How does it feel?” Ryoga asked, obviously having heard him gasp when he let go of the weight and his flesh unexpectedly took the full weight of it all at once.

“…Good?” Tsuzuku was already busy with the other one. The first had been more than he was prepared for, and he was gentler with the second, careful not to let it drop suddenly.

“Have you always been this terrible at dirty talk?”

“Oh, fuck off.” Once he had tugged his shirt back down so that nothing would be obvious if anyone came in, he put his phone back to his ear and took the time to give a proper answer. “It feels like when you pull on my piercings. I thought it would just be a constant pressure, but they swing every time I move and it almost hurts. It feels so good I’m half hard already.”

“Perfect. Send me a pic, and I’ll see you tonight, okay? Love you, babe.”

“I love you too, but I expect special treatment tonight after you put me through this.” 

After he’d hung up, he listened for a moment for the sound of any one in the hallway. Once he decided the coast was clear, he pushed his shirt up again with one hand, and snapped a few pictures of his exposed chest in the mirror. Them he splashed his face with cold water and took a few moments in hopes that his dick would calm down even slightly before he had to face the other members. When he braced his hands on the sink and leaned forward, he realized with a shock that the weights were clearly visible through his shirt. Shit. He was going to have to put his jacket on.

\---

“Hey. Hey, dickface, are you listening?”

Koichi was trying to get his attention, but he really wasn’t listening. His mind was elsewhere. In the gutter, to be specific. He’d been wearing the weights for half the day now, and had found that they simply weren’t the sort of thing you could ever get used to. He wasn’t hard anymore at least, but he was still too aware of all his sensitive spots, and he had to fight not to think about Ryoga and what they were going to do that night, or he knew he’d be hard again in an instant.

It wasn’t until Koichi leaned over and bumped his shoulder that he finally noticed he was being spoken to. Unfortunately, the jostling also caused the weights to jerk and he only half stifled his unexpected moan. 

“Uh, you okay man?” Koichi was giving him a look that was concerned, but also confused and slightly disgusted.

He looked up and found that Meto was staring at him too, eyebrows raised inquisitively. When he didn’t answer right away, Meto prodded again with a simple gesture, right hand moving left to right across his chest, palm inward; you alright?

“I’m fine,” he answered them, still not sure what he had been asked. “Just, uh, I don’t feel great. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Tsuzuku stood up from his perch on one of Meto’s equipment cases and slipped away quickly before anyone else could touch him. He headed quickly down the hall and left his bandmates to murmur about the fact that he was wearing his jacket indoors in the summer, and didn’t he look a little flushed? Maybe he was catching a cold?

He had intended on going for another shock of cold water to the face, but by the time he made it to the men’s room, the friction of his jeans against his stiffening cock was too much and he walked right past the sink and locked himself in the furthest stall. Somehow it just didn’t feel right to do it in a stall closer to the door, so he always chose the one against the back wall for his on-the-job wanking sessions. It seemed marginally more private- even though he knew it was ridiculous for a guy who jerked off in the bathroom at work multiple times a week to be so picky. 

He leaned back against the door and palmed himself through his jeans, rolling his hips against his hand as he rubbed. But he was way too hard now; he needed to cum and he was definitely going to have to go all the way. He opened his fly and pushed his jeans down a little, watching himself as his cock sprung free. 

He flexed, watching it pulse as he imagined what Ryoga would say about him going commando, getting hard in public like this… thinking about Ryoga always made getting off more satisfying. He closed his eyes as he pushed his shirt up, imagining his boyfriend’s hands on him as he tugged at his own nipple piercing. After a moment of pulling at the jewelry, he moved on to pinching the flesh itself as he began to pump his cock slowly with his other hand. 

It was too much and he was having trouble keeping quiet- so he simply trailed his fingertips across his sensitive chest for a moment while he stroked himself. When he opened his eyes again he saw that the head was already shining with precum. He wanted Ryoga’s mouth on him. Girls who could suck their own nipples were truly lucky, he thought, and not for the first time.

Instead, he had to make do with sucking his index finger, playing with his own split tongue, until it was slick with saliva. Then he brought his hand back down to his hardened nipples, rubbing slick fingers over them, moisture cooling his skin as it evaporated, contrasting with the warm, slow, burn of the weights that had been tugging at him all day. When he pinched one and rolled it between his fingers his cock jumped, another bead of precum dripping onto the tile.

He was close now, heat and tension that he could feel in his chest and in the muscles of his thighs and in the throbbing ache between his legs. He worked his hand over his cock faster and bit his lip. The sooner he came, the less chance of being caught, but he couldn’t afford to get sloppy and be loud- even though he desperately wanted to cry Ryoga’s name. His own breathing seemed so loud to him already, the hinges of the door rattling as he moved his arm rhythmically. His hand on his chest was getting clumsy as he reached his senseless peak, groping at himself and yanking painfully at his piercings. It hurt now- his nipples were bruised red, sore from the abuse they’d received two days in a row. It hurt and he loved it, pulling harder as he rubbed his thumb over the slit of his cock

He had to take his hand from his chest to brace himself against the door as he came, but the weights still tugged at his piercings, swinging and jerking as he tensed and bucked. He could feel warm cum pulsing out over his fingers, but he couldn’t look down to make sure it wasn’t getting on his jeans because his head was thrown back and he was staring up into the glowing white haze where the acoustic tile ceiling ought to be. He milked himself with a few more slow strokes, shuddering each time and not caring how loudly he door behind him rattled. If he got caught now, it would have been worth it.

That had been an orgasm of a higher standard than what he usually could achieve in a public bathroom. After he got his breathing under control again, he fumbled to wipe cum off of his hand before he accidentally got it on his clothes. He’d managed to catch most of it when he shot, fortunate because he knew from experience that cum left very obvious spots on black denim. He leaned back against the door for a few minutes, coming down, waiting for the post-orgasm sensitivity to subside, before he tucked his cock back away and zipped up.

He left the bathroom sated, at least for a while, ready to go back to rehearsals without his desperation consuming all his focus. The weights were still pulling at his nipples, more oversensitive than ever, but it was no longer unbearable; just a teasing feeling now than he had had his release and his aching erection was no longer demanding his attention. It might be a different story in an hour or two, but for the time being he headed back to the practice room feeling highly satisfied.

Only later, when he was winding up the microphone cord before leaving for the evening, did he realize he’d made it through the whole day. No one seemed to have noticed what he was up to, attributing his behavior instead to the cold they’d decided he had. But Ryoga had wanted him desperate by the end of the day, hadn’t planned on Tsuzuku giving in and taking care of himself halfway through. As he coiled the red cord tightly, Tsuzuku began to consider what kind of punishment Ryoga might have in store for him when he found out how his best laid plans had been disrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, meto speaks jsl in this one. why? because i'm the master of this universe, that's why.


End file.
